Time is broken
by julesdominique31
Summary: Time is being rewritten and I am kind of ranting about it. Not sure where it will go but who knows.
1. Chapter 1

I have realized that time in this reality has gone wrong.

Things I remember happening when I was young didn't happen. Some things happened differently than I remember. I am confused, lost, worried and disturbed.

I understand if you don't believe me. I hardly believe what I know as reality has changed so much. Time does not exist really but then again it does. Everything I am going to say is what I believe. If you choose not to believe that is okay. If you choose to believe that is great.

I do believe in some reality The Doctor is real. I don't believe he or she can come to our universe. Hopefully I am wrong there. Time is being altered around us every day. The Mandela Effect is possible proof. More and more people are starting to see the breakdown of reality. If we don't try to get help we are doomed.

Do not ignore the signs in your life.

As a warning this is going to sound like the rant of a lunatic. Yes I am crazy but I am also possibly right. What I would like you to have is hope. The one thing we really need is hope. It will help us to help ourselves because no one else will help. Be kind to each other and maybe we can all be back where we belong.


	2. Lost and scared

Waking up I notice that I am in a strange bedroom. It has blue, green, and purple with gold designs. There are clothes I would want in a closet nearby that happens to be open. Deciding to put on a blue top with denim pants I found in a dresser next to the closet, I grab my favorite coat. It's my Doctor Who coat it is black and has "Gallifreyan" symbols and it stops at the knee. I keep my Sonic screwdriver in the pocket I made on the inside. Upon leaving the room I slept in, I try my best to notice anything to give me a clue as to where I am. I walk to the left in the hallway outside the door and see more doors on each side of me. I start to have flashes of memory of me calling for help but it also felt like it wasn't me. I keep walking ahead, looking at doors looking for people or a way out of this maze. I come to the end of the hall and it splits into two directions. Left or right, I try to logically decide where to go first by looking down each way but it just led to more hallways. I listened for noise but I couldn't hear anything. I even tried smelling the air but nothing gave a clue. I decided to go left thinking maybe if I keep going left I will find help somehow. After what seemed like forever I got hungry. I finally start to smell something but it's such a faint smell I almost don't believe it's there. I panicked and ran down hallways and tried to get closer. I have to stop and think so I sit in the hallway on the floor and breathe in deeply trying to calm down. Okay, maybe I'm crying uncontrollably but I am lost and scared. After crying for a bit I get up and try again to find some way out of the maze of hallways and decide to try a door. The first one on the right is the one I choose. It looks like the light is off so I reach my hand in and feel against the wall for a switch to turn on a light. Surprise, it's a closet with brooms and mops and cleaning fluid. I'm moving on to the next door I find. This is a big room with lights on inside there aren't any other people here but looking around the room I find a big tube-like structure. It's see- through and there's a moving part inside. It kinda looks like a Tardis console but I'm not sure because I don't see any controls. As I go closer I notice an object that looks like a tool of some kind on the floor. I consider grabbing it but I have no idea what it does. So my first guess is I am on a Tardis. It isn't complete yet but why is the tube-like thing moving? Maybe it's to make sure it works. Where is the timelord who's fixing it though? I decide to grab the tool just in case I need it even though I don't know what it does. I head for the door that looks like it goes outside. Opening the door I realize it goes to another console room. Well that was pointless. I decide to go back to the seemingly endless hallway and talk out loud hoping the Tardis' soul, conscience, or whatever it's called hears me and I ask for a kitchen of some sort. It must have heard me because I walk right into a big kitchen that wasn't there before. After eating, I gather extra food and look for the bedroom I came out of earlier. I decide to take a nap seeing nothing better to do.


End file.
